


Beautiful

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms shows you his face.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Beautiful

You sat at the kitchen table, lazily reading some article on your phone about an old author whose books you had loved when you were younger. Your head was propped up on your hand, your hair a messy bedhead, and in a shirt that probably didn’t smell very good. But whatever, it was the weekend, and you weren’t trying to impress anyone.

Which was why it amazed you when Brahms sat across from you, his chin resting on his folded arms, staring up at you like you were the most beautiful sight in the world. Though you couldn’t see his mouth, you could tell he was smiling by how his eyes crinkled. 

You chuckled, looking up from your phone. “What?”

“You’re just so pretty.” Brahms said, his voice full of awe. 

Snorting, you shook your head. “You can say that when I actually try to look good, but you can’t say it when I look like this.”

“But you are.” Brahms lifted his head. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

You rolled your eyes and smiled. “Can I see what you look like?”

Brahms’ back stiffened. “I don’t know about that.”

“Please?” You rose, walking over to him and running your hands through his hair. “I want to be able to say that you look beautiful too.” You ran your fingers over his mask. “I want to pinch your cheeks and kiss your skin.”

Brahms looked up at you. “What if you don’t think I’m beautiful?”

“I will.” You promised. “Because I already love you.”

He nodded slowly, his hands raising to his mask. Slowly, he took off his mask, showing you his face.

You smiled softly, cupping his cheeks. You ran your fingers over his scars, feeling the tightness of the scar tissue. He smiled softly and nuzzled his face in your hands, enjoying the feeling of you. Giggling, you nuzzled your nose against his, making him giggle as well.

“Beautiful.” You sighed, kissing his cheek. “So beautiful.”

Brahms grinned widely, and you melted at the sight of his smile. “Really?” He asked.

“Oh, you are. The most beautiful person in the world.” You hugged him, rubbing your cheek against his, giggling at the feeling of his facial hair.

Brahms laughed and hugged you back tightly, feeling so free now that he had someone who thought he was beautiful with just his bare face.


End file.
